


Get your fingers off!

by psychokatal



Series: Get your fingers off! [1]
Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychokatal/pseuds/psychokatal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some dirty things going on in the kitchen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get your fingers off!

"Yunnie, what are you doing in here?"  
  
" 'Just couldn't resist this... seduction..."  
  
"Get your fingers off!"  
  
"I can't... so irresistible"  
  
"I'm not ready yet."  
  
"But Boo, I’ve been waiting for so long" came a whining voice from the kitchen and a moan in response.  
  
  
Finally, Changmin couldn't take it any longer and pushed the Pause button on his controller.  
Confused, Junsu raised his chin from the cushion and shifted his conscious from the gaming screen to the extrude bickering.  
  
  
"Don't put your finger in there!"  
  
"Why can't I now? I know it will be awesome."  
  
"I told you no! Get your hand away!  Aaahh, Yunho! You’ll only been hungry for more"    
  
"It's so warm...”  
  
"Of course it is! It is its nature! And now take your hands from my.. Yunho!"  
  
"You just have to relax a little bit more..."  
  
  
  
Junsu and Changmin exchanged a quick glance.  
"Do you think they did what I think they did?" Changmin asked the older one.  
"They wouldn't dare. Not in the kitchen, would they? I mean, it's JaeJoong's sacred place."  
  
However when a moan from Yunho reached their ears, Junsu's appeasement didn't sound convincing anymore.  
  
Gulping, the two stood up and neared the kitchen.  
  
  
"Jung Yunho, how dare you do that here in my kitchen. I said no!  
Oh no, don't do that, Yunnie, it's so sticky, don't you...!"  
  
"Ok, I just let you alone with your liquid."  
  
"Don't you leave me now, after this mess you’ve caused! Everything’s your fault!”  
  
However, Yunho didn't seem to be listening. Instead he hurried out of the kitchen, past Junsu and Changmin, without noticing them. He disappeared behind the bathroom door, all the while sucking on his fingers.  
  
Gulping, the two of them glanced around the kitchen corner and feared the worst sight of their hyung.  
  
JaeJoong felt their gazes and caught their stares.  
  
"What, you wanna try too? I can't believe Yunho really had the guts to destroy my icing! His sinful finger smudging the whole display! Now I have to start all over again because of his will to simply ‘try it.’ Never again am I baking a birthday cake…even if it's for Yoochun!"  
  
The ranting didn't stop, even when the two had already slyly slipped out of the kitchen, both sighing in relief.  
  
"They would never… would they?"  
Sharing an uncertain glance, both shook their heads frantically.  
"No never… no, no..!" were the small whispers of theirs, desperately trying to convince themselves until they  were again completely captivated by their game.


End file.
